


The Adventures of Poly [DRAFT]

by Leesbian



Category: Piratica - Tanith Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Pansexual Character, Pirates, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesbian/pseuds/Leesbian
Summary: Art and Felix gets into a fight and she runs back out to the ocean. New love will bloom along side with old love.This takes place after the second book and it's basically a draft tbh. Maybe I'll come back one day and do something more of this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this while waiting on the bus and posted it on my Instagram stories lmao  
> Anyways, this is my first actual fic here and I have never written for this fandom before, so please leave comments on what I can do better and what's already good, thanks!

It wasn't that Art didn't love Felix, she just missed the seven seas and her ship and crew. But Felix didn't want her to leave again, so they had a huge fight. It ended with Art running away from her husband and house. Running to the sea and her ship. No going back right?


	2. At seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a much better way to do this, maybe I should just write it like one chapter? Well, I will probably just do both of something??  
> ..nvm I'll just write it like one *shrugface*

She was at seas again. But still, she felt caged and trapped. Why couldn't she just find peace and happiness?

Then she met her. Art had picked up her crew at Biacon Bay and a beautiful girl had walked up to her, asking if she could join her crew. Art had said yes instantly.

The girl and Art had talked all night in her room on the ship and she got to know her name was Luna and she had ran away from home after being kicked out for being lesbian, Art had reassured that it was okay and that everyone was welcome on her ship, she herself had ran away after all.


	3. Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art has something she needs to ask

Months later, Art came to Luna to ask how she knew she was a lesbian. Luna replied and wondered why she asked.

"I think I'm falling for someone else, but I'm still in love with Felix and I don't know what to do" Art said quietly, there wasn't many she opened up to, but with Luna it felt so easy and safe.

"Is it someone of the same gender?" Luna asked, knowing the she and Artemesia were the only girls on the ship.

"Yeah...", she trailed off before continuing, "Am I allowed to be in love with two people at the same time? Is there something wrong with me?" she felt a lump in her throat, threatening to come out, but she swallowed it back down.

"Of course you are allowed to! And there is nothing wrong with you, you are so beautiful and perfect." Luna paused, "Can I hug you?"

"Yeah" Art breathed out and nodded.


	4. Yeah, it's you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll always be you and Felix. Thank you.

They sat there hugging each other for a long while before Luna whispered "Is it me? I mean, we are the only two girls here..."

"Yeah, it's you. It'll always be you, and Felix. So what do you say, would you want to be my girlfriend? If Felix is okay with it too of course.."

"I'd love to! Now kiss me, my beautiful warrior."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Felix was okay with it.
> 
> Also, I changed this a little bit from what I wrote on Instagram lmao 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
